1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting hardware for hanging items, and more particularly, to a system for removably mounting paneling to a ceiling.
2) Description of Related Art
Ceiling paneling is a popular covering but can be problematic to install because it must be properly aligned, securely mounted, the front surface must remain intact, it is often heavy, and it is difficult to work with because the panels are typically large and cumbersome.
Some installations of paneling are achieved by directly adhering a panel to a surface using an adhesive. This is undesirable because it does not accommodate for panel movement due to expansion and contraction, and can damage the panels if removal is required. Furthermore, when used in a ceiling application, adhesive is not a desirable connector for supporting large and relatively heavy paneling.
The prior art is replete with various connectors for hanging small and light tiles from a ceiling. A common problem with such systems is that the ceiling panels may be easily dislodged, allowing the panel to separate from the ceiling mounting system and fall, such as during an earthquake event. More robust and secure mounting means are needed when attempting to mount larger and heavier paneling to a ceiling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ceiling panel mounting system that is simple, strong, and precise, yet still allows for the movement of panels after installation to accommodate for expansion and contraction of the panel materials without a concern of dislodging of the panels from the mounting system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ceiling panel mounting system that is configured to securely hold the ceiling panel, while still allowing for easy removal if necessary.